Blossom's Revenge
by One AM Haven
Summary: Brick does something unforgivable. He steals Blossom's yogurt dessert cup. Read about how Blossom takes revenge. A little romance, but mostly just for laughs. Reds. Switched from PPG section to PPGZ section due to original misconception. Apologies. Enjoy the ride!


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongDISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongWarnings: cheesy highschool AU and strongstrongin need of editing/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongBrick's POVstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I was hiding in the bushed, and I saw Blossom enter her favorite sweets shop. I'll admit, I was spying on Blossom. Was I shameful? Yes. Was I shameless? Also yes. Funny how those two traits coincide in me. I heard two sets of feet land on the ground behind me. My back stiffened. I slowly turned around and saw Boomer and Butch, my two brothers. "Spying on Blossom again?" Butch snickered. "That's a new low, even for you, Brick head." I scowled at him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ooh! Ooh!" Boomer cried. "I emdareem you to steal her yogurt dessert cup! We all know how much she loves those!" Butch's eyes gleamed./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nice thought, bro," he said to Boomer. "Who knew you were that smart?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I've known for a long time, actually," Boomer muttered, "you guys just don't listen to me." Then Butch said to me,p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well, I emdoubleem dare you to do it." I gulped. No one could stand between Blossom and her sweets and get away with it. Everyone knew that./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you emchickenem?" Butch taunted./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""NO!" I shouted. Sadly, I shouted loud enough for Blossom to hear me. And she did. She came running over to our bush. When she saw us, she rolled her eyes and her face turned pink, probably from anger. Maybe from something else, but I didn't allow myself to get distracted. I hope that she was blushing because she emlikedemwhat she saw, not the opposite. emDarn it! I told you not to get distracted, Brick!/em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The Rowdyruff Boys," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "I should've known. You guys aren't causing any trouble, are you?" Butch snorted.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""'Course not," he said, then muttered under his breath, "emmotherem."/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"WHAT did you just call me?" Blossom asked, outraged.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nothing," Butch replied innocently, then added in another mutter, "emmother.em" Blossom's eyes flashed./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, you just made a embig emmistake!" She shouted. "You're emreally/em gonna get it now!" Just then, I saw a golden opportunity and I took it. I snatched her yogurt cup out fo her hands and ate it in one gulp./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"My brothers were literally rolling around on the grass laughing. I tossed the empty yogurt cup in a perfect arc straight into a nearby trashcan.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See you around, Pinky," I smirked, then flew off in a flash of red light, leaving my brothers and Blossom, who was silently fuming behind me.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongBlossom's POVstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I slammed open the front door to the lab. It was all so emstupid!em It was emstupid /emhow Brick stole my yummy yogurt dessert cup!Itwasem stupid /emhow his brothers laughed. It was emstupid /emhow I blushed-yes, emblushed/em when I saw him behind the bush. I didn't blush from anger. I blushed because-gulp-I admit that Brick was cute! I growled, because that lead to the stupidest thing of all. It was so unbelievably, unimaginably emSTUPID /emhow I liked Brick! Not as friendly competition, not even as friends, but as something more than friends. I hated it. I plopped down on a chair and rested my head on the table. I heard two sets of feet padding behind me. Buttercup and Bubbles. I knew without looking./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you all right, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, what happened?" Buttercup questioned. I finally broke down. I told them everything that had happened during the day-howI found the Rodyruff Boys hiding behind the bushes, how Brick ate my yogurt cup, everything. Bubbles rubbed my back, comforting me, while Buttercup looked thoughtful. Suddenly, she smiled. It wasn't a kind smile. I t was a smile that said, emI have the perfect plan and no one can stop meem. I felt glad, because that was just the kind of smile I needed. Buttercup whispered her plan to Bubbles and me./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yessss," I grinned evilly. "emPerfect.em"/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong~The next day~strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This morning, Bubbles, Buttercup and I were ready to put the plan into action. This plan was my plan for taking revenge on Brick for stealing my Yogurt Dessert Cup. Buttercup came up with it, and I couldn't be more grateful. We walked to school, and saw the Rowdyruff Boys. We ran up to the. I muttered to the girls,p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Phase One, action!" Okay, so it was really unnecessary to say that, but it was fun anyway! Bubbles shyly walked up to Boomer, and Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked over to Butch. Each pair went off to class. My friends were acting as distractions to lead away Butch and Boomer. Soon it was just Brick and me left in the hallway. Phase One was complete. Now it was time for Phase two. Brick walked up to me.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Blossom, I'm really sorry about stealing your yogurt cup yesterday." I was surprised, but determined to go on with my plan.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's all right," I said brightly, "I forgive you!" Brick looked at me strangely.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why?" he asked simply. I smiled, and uttered the words that I had practiced reciting for hours last night.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cuz I just got revenge." I then stole his red hat just as the bell rang for class. Yes, I stole his beloved red hat that he never, emeverem removed from his head. It would make him furious. Which is exactly why I did it. His eyes widened as I raced off towards our classroom./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""NO WAY!" I heard Brick shout. "YOU DID emNOTemJUST STEAL MY HAT!" emOh yes I did,/em I thought. I giggled and paused at the end of the hallway. I turned to look at him. Wow. He looks so emcute/emwithout the hat! Oh my goodness! Maybe I should keep the hat for longer than I planned, just to see him without the hat for longer. emBlossom! /emI yelled in my head. emDon't you /ememspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"dare/span/emem get distracted this far in the plan! /emI shook my head to clear my thoughts. Back to reality now./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I think it looks better on me," I smirked and struck a pose. I winked at Brick and hurried into the classroom just in time for class.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongBrick's POVstrong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I was glaring at Blossom's back. I can't believe that girl had the emgutsem to steal my hat. I can't believe that emanyone/em had the guts to steal my hat. It had only been three minutes since she took it, but I was already in a full-blown silent tantrum. I needed to get the hat back. As soon as possible. I tossed a paper airplane at Blossom. On it I wrote,/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emGive me my hat back." emShe looked at the plane, then scribbled on it and threw it back./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emNo.em" Sigh. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy. I wrote a reply,/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emC'mon, please? I already apologized for stealing you yogurt!" emI flew the plane to her. She looked at it and frowned. I watched as she wrote a reply and tossed it to me./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emBut now my yogurt is gone ememspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"forever!/span/em emMaybe I should just never give the hat back and we'll be even." /emI gasped. emNo/em. She wouldn't do that to me! I frantically scrawled on the airplane,/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emYou wouldn't!em"/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emOh yes I would. And, as I said before, it looks better on me anywayem." Although I was angry, I couldn't help but smile at that. After all, she emdid/emlook pretty good with my hat-NO! Focus, Brick! You need to get your hat back! Thinking stupid thoughts won't help you!/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I spent the rest of the class trying and failing to get my hat back. My failed attempts included: "accidentally" knocking into her and taking back my hat, just plain stealing my hat back, persuading her to give me back my hat, blackmailing her, bribing her and finally, desperately throwing a ball of crumpled paper at her head and hoping to knock the hat off. I'm not sure what I would do if the hat actually fell off of her head when I did that, but my plan didn't progress that far anyway. I sighed in defeat at my desk. I was never gonna get my hat back.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After that humiliating class of failed attempts to retrieve my hat ended, I caught up with Boomer and Butch.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yo! Why don't you have your hat, bro?" asked Butch.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And why does Pinky have it?" asked Boomer.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She stole it," I grumbled. There was a moment of silence, then both of my brothers burst out laughing.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""HA!" Boomer laughed, "How'd she do it?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""None of your business!" I shouted. But they just laughed harder.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on, bro," Butch chortled, "You gotta tell us how a Puff managed to steal something that even I couldn't take!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I told you, no!" I shouted, and stomped down the hall and out the school doors. I was in such a bad mood, I decided I'd just ditch school for the rest of the day.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong~The Next Day~strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I arrived at school early for once. I left without my brothers, and they hadn't even woken up yet. I saw Blossom across the courtyard. She was wearing my hat. I walked over to her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, Pinky," I said dejectedly. What made me sad was that she would flounce around forever wearing emmy emhat, and I would never get it back./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello, Brick," she replied.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?" I asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not here yet," she replied. "I always get to school before they do." She was staring at my hair for some reason. What? Was there something wrong with it?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is there something wrong with my hair?" I asked, confused. I ran a hand through it. As far as I could tell, my hair felt normal. Blossom turned pink.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""N-nothing," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's just that, you know, you look kinda cute without your hat," she blurted out, then slapped a hand over her mouth. I smirked. HA! I knew that she liked me!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Aww, Pinky has a crush! How sweet," I teased. She turned bright red.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just forget it," she said angrily. I started to panic. Did I lose my one chance to tell her that I thought she was cute? Did I lose the chance to tell her that I really liked her?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No! Wait, Blossom!" I pleaded. "I didn't mean that!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just take your stupid hat!" She held out the hat for me to take. But I didn't take it.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't want it," I said. I wondered if I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Blossom's face softened from rage into a small frown.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why not?" She asked. I put my arm around her shoulders, and was surprised when she didn't pull back. I answered her, smiling.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It looks better on you anyway." She smiled back.p 


End file.
